Let Loose
by Sarahstiel
Summary: Castiel comes to love Pie in an unconventional way; Destiel Slash


It didn't take Castiel long to figure out where Dean was taking him. Not like it should have come as a shock to him, now that they'd been running around together for some time, ever since Dean and Sam had parted ways. Castiel knew how Dean worked at this point, inside and out. What surprised him, however, was that Dean ordered one of each slice of pie that the Diner had to offer. Perhaps it was the Apocalypse looming over their heads that has caused Dean to feel the need to binge?

He watches Dean carefully, his own shoulders tense, his hands gripping his knees under the table. There was something about this situation that seemed out of place. It's not like he had never gone to a Diner with Dean Winchester. It's that, though Dean could presumably eat his weight in red meat, the entire time they've been together, not once has he seen him actually eat this much.

Finally, Dean looked up and gave Castiel a look, his eyebrows knitting together as his hands continued to play with the fork on the table. "What?" He asks forcefully, obviously a little uncomfortable that Castiel was staring at him. Again.

"I've never seen you eat so much." The Angel replied bluntly, his eyes now locked on the human's own green ones. His observation actually caused Dean to laugh out loud, his hand touching his mouth for a moment before shaking his head.

Before he could answer Castiel's lingering thought, the waitress came back to the table, placing one plate after another on the table. Castiel had to admit he was a little taken aback by the quantity of pie that the Diner offered, but he'd never been one to pay attention to food. Castiel, truthfully couldn't tell one from the other, and was again confused when Dean handed him a fork.

Chuckling, Dean leaned against the table. "You didn't seriously think I was going to eat this all by myself." He responded when Castiel tilted his head, only taking the fork when Dean shoved it in his face. "Cas, you really need to let loose," he began, taking his own fork and starting in on a slice of Cherry pie, "and if that means forcing you to eat, since you obviously have no luck with the ladies-" Castiel nearly choked at the memory "- then that's how it's gonna go." He smirked at the Angel, taking another bite of the pie.

Castiel didn't really want to try anything new, but if it would make Dean smile, which the Angel had found himself enjoying more and more lately, then he'd do what Dean wanted. Taking his first bite of pie, he tried to name the taste, the flavors exploding on his tongue. It was sweet and then sour, his nose scrunching up in retaliation to the onslaught. Dean laughed, having discarded his fork in favor of watching Castiel's new experience. The sound made Castiel's heart stop for a moment, finally coming back to himself and swallowing. "Key lime," Dean answered the Angel's unspoken question, leaning further forward on crossed arms.

"I don't know how I enjoyed that." Castiel finally conceded, eyeing the pie in a baleful manner. Giving Dean a look through his lashes, he noticed his... friend's contemplating face, his mind obviously trying to work something over. The man gave a soft sigh, picking up his fork and pulling a piece off of a different slice. He glanced up at Castiel, and shook his head as if he were trying to convince himself of something, then slowly held the fork up to his companion's lips.

Castiel stared at Dean as he tried to understand why the man was doing this. Wasn't this against what he said on personal space? Whatever the case may have been, he resigned himself to close his lips around the food that had been offered to him, relieved by the more appealing sweetness of the flavor. "Apple," Dean said in a quieter tone, and Castiel noticed right away that his demeanor had changed. The two of them looked at one another for a long time before Castiel shifted his weight, and Dean looked back down at the formica table. Instead of speaking, Castiel started trying a bit of each pie, finding he liked the sweeter ones more, making a point to remember the names for later reference.

Dean asked for the pies to go, his smile gone as he pulled out a twenty and dropped it on the table as he stood up. Castiel followed, confused by Dean's sudden change in behavior, watching as he walked out without taking his change, his hand tightly gripping the bag the waitress had handed him. Unsure of what to say, Castiel stayed silent as he walked out to the Impala, trying to read the tension in Dean's back.

The rest of the night was relatively silent, Dean removing himself and hiding in his own thoughts, hands working away at a pistol he was still trying to fix. The only thing that kept Castiel in the motel room with Dean was that he hadn't been sent away yet. If Dean really truly wanted to be alone, Castiel thought he would have started yelling by now. He could tell his human ally was frustrated, though by what was still a mystery to him.

Castiel sat at the edge of the bed farthest from Dean, listening to the quiet grunts, the clinking of metal, the Angel now forced to remain stuck in his own thoughts. Memories of when he had found the hunter in hell, he recalled seeing Dean's soul, bright and powerful, like none he had ever seen before. It was something that had stuck with him, the idea of a broken man shining so bright, even in hell, and now he found it hard to turn away. He had watched Dean here on earth, saving and caring for people that he didn't even know. He watched Dean try to cope with being separated from his brother, the pain so obvious in Dean's eyes every morning when he woke up and was forced to remember that Sam wasn't in the same room anymore. It was a difficult thing to see Dean struggle with the weight on his shoulders, the guilt, the anger, the sadness.

It was at this point that Castiel looked over to the table from across the room to see Dean's head in his hands, his frustration had finally gotten the better of him. With a heavy sigh, his hands dropped back down to the pistol and resumed what he had been doing until he looked up at Castiel. For a moment, they held each other's gaze, and then Castiel watched as his lips turned up in a very tired smile.

The Angel stood up and grabbed the pie from the bag, taking the one that he assumed contained what remained of the apple, and went to sit down with Dean. He looked up at Dean's bemused expression, and then copied the gesture Dean had done with him in the Diner, offering a small bit of the pie. Smirking, Dean obviously chose to humor the Angel and leaned forward, taking the fork in his mouth, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste against his tongue.

He pulled back, sighing to himself and ran his hand along his chin and then touched his lips momentarily. Castiel would have given anything to know what Dean was thinking at that moment, but he knew to stay silent, though he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. These emotions that had been welling up inside of him over the past few months... they were all beginning to get the best of him, and for some reason he didn't care anymore. Gaining the humanity he needed to understand Dean, that seemed like a blessing to him.

"Dean," he finally choked out, forcing the name past his lips. He watched the hunter look up at him expectantly, eyes inviting Castiel to continue. "Back at the diner. What were you thinking?" He asked, his voice strong and unwavering. Castiel wanted to know, he wanted to know everything about Dean Winchester.

Watching Dean tense up should have been a warning to not continue on that path, but at this point, Castiel didn't care. He watched expectantly, Dean's face becoming more and more irritated with time. "Dammit Cas, why do you ask questions like that?" Dean finally snapped, eyes wild with an emotion that Castiel did not recognize. That moment was what really caught Castiel's interest. As if he hadn't been curious before, he now started to wonder what it was that had Dean so bent out of shape. The Angel hadn't even been startled by Dean's outburst which just caused the man to become more flustered and irate.

"I-" Dean started to say, but his words got caught in his throat. Talking had never come easy to the hunter, Castiel knew this, but he didn't want Dean to hide things from him. As he hung his head, Castiel stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak when he was ready to do so. "I-I'm afraid. I lost Sammy, Cas. He chose that bitch over me. I trusted him. With my life. And he couldn't even tell me the truth."

Castiel nodded, and then moved to try and catch Dean's eye. "Sam isn't gone Dean. You are still brothers." The two were silent, Dean's face was blank. Tired and blank. "I won't leave you either, Dean." Castiel added, though he started to think that maybe he didn't need to, but he knew that Dean should hear it.

For a moment, Dean stared down at the pistol in his hands and then at the pie. He shook his head and chuckled for a moment. "Do you want to try some more pie?" He asked, and Castiel smiled in affirmation.

As Dean got up and moved to go get the bag, Castiel reached out and placed his hand on Dean's arm, feeling the muscles beneath the sleeve tense up. Looking up into green eyes, Castiel found words difficult to obtain. He actually didn't even understand what had made him reach out to the hurting man before him, but as he stood he could feel Dean's arm relaxing beneath the touch, and suddenly they were standing so close to one another that Castiel could feel his breath on his face.

How had they come to this moment? Come to the moment when Dean didn't even give a shit about personal space anymore? The moment when Dean Winchester, the man who could face monsters, Demons, Angels and hell itself and still keep a front, actually makes a move to feel comfort from someone other than himself or his own brother. It's the motion of his fingers on Castiel's coat that make's the Angel's mind begin to work out what was happening. Dean's roaming hand was now at the back of his neck, fingers teasing the hairs at the nape, pulling the Angel forward, the gap between them finally gone.

It started slow, lips softly grazing against one another, Castiel still slightly hesitant, learning what to do by following Dean's lead. Letting go of Dean's hand, he shoved his hands in his hair, grabbing at it in unanticipated need, the two now fumbling over one another. Dean pushed Castiel up against the table, causing the pistol to fall to the floor, but that didn't deter them in the least. Anxious and awkward hands begin to pull at clothing, Castiel's coat falling to the floor, soon followed by Dean's shirts and a belt.

Pulling away for a moment, Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, a silent understanding passing between them. The Angel had been, at the very least, aware of his growing attraction towards his counterpart, but now it was achingly obvious, made ever apparent by the bulge forcing itself against the now uncomfortable suit pants. It seemed to him that Dean had the same feeling, only made more obvious by the heated groan escaping the human's lips as their hips pressed together in an absent-minded need to be closer.

It was that groan that caused Castiel to continue on, his hands now pulling at Dean's hips, forcing them together once more. Both men let out ragged breaths, and Dean's face was troubled. It stopped Castiel, but before he could ask what was wrong, their lips were smashed together, desperation in every tug of clothing and press of their bodies. Soon, Castiel's pants were at his ankles as he tried to kick off his shoes, his shirt falling from his shoulders and t-shirt following closely behind. Now he was desperate to get Dean's pants off as well, and it seemed his thoughts were shared, his efforts to get the jeans off of the hunter made easier by Dean's helping hands.

As Dean's boots joined the pile of discarded clothing on the floor, Castiel was lifted up onto the table, his surprise causing him to reach back, his hand landing in what was left of the apple pie. The contact of skin to the abnormal feel of the pie filling sent chills down his spine, his brain starting to go blank with the overload of emotions and sensations he's gone through tonight. Dean shifted him further back on the table, his hand reaching for Castiel's, inspecting the mess he made, and he smirked at the Angel through half lidded eyes.

Without hesitation, the human brought Castiel's hand to his mouth, sucking at the filling and licking between each finger, watching his lover's face all the while. To explain how turned on Castiel was now would have been near impossible, his erection now causing an aching pain that he'd never had to deal with before to emanate through his core. He let out a strangled moan, closing his eyes as he absently pressed his hips against Dean's. The two couldn't handle the heat of the moment any longer, Dean forcing Castiel's underwear off his hips and hooking his arms underneath the other man's legs, pulling his ass to rest at the edge of the table. Castiel gave a startled cry when he felt Dean's fingers curl around his length, his other hand now buried deep in the Angel's dark hair.

Castiel arched his back, moans and whines escaping his lips, his censor now off and thrown to the wind. It gave Dean all the more confidence to continue on, bringing his hand to his mouth and spitting in it. It wasn't until his fingers were at Castiel's entrance that the Angel finally understood what was going on. He'd continue to be grateful for Dean's expertise in this area later on, but right now all he really wanted was to be full of the human before him. He wanted to feel the total abandon and lust that seemed to grip humans so strongly... But most of all, he wanted to feel the connection. At this thought, his eyes fell upon the handprint he had left when he had put Dean back together. Leaning up on one elbow, Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, and he knew that their sentiments were the same.

How long had they both wanted this? The bond between them was now strengthening, and he smiled, though it was not a soft one. He felt human in this moment, his smile turning possessive, and, thankfully, Dean returned the gesture, and with a press of his slick fingers, he began to pleasure Castiel.

Fighting back a yell, Castiel bit his lip, all thoughts leaving him as Dean's hand pumped into him, slowly at first and then faster. One finger became two, and then three, stretching the Angel further with every movement of his hand. Castiel had been reduced to a sweaty whining mess, his arms weak and now struggling to keep himself propped up.

"Dean," he breathed, moving his hips to the rhythm of his hunter's hand. At that point Dean stopped, removing his hand and leaning over Castiel's slick body, scooping the pie filling into his hand, smirking down at the Angel beneath him. The discomfort in Castiel's lower back was muted by the pleasure of Dean's free hand roaming along his soaked skin and down to his erect member, causing Castiel to moan in such a dirty fashion that he felt the need to say a short prayer. Then, a cool, and yet hot pressure was slowly forcing it's way into him. He took in a sharp breath, eyes shooting open as he looked up at Dean's satisfied expression, a strange sense of pride welling up within him, only broken when he was filled to the hilt.

The feeling was astronomical, his mouth hanging open in sheer pleasure, his body nearly numb with desire. "Dean!" He gasped out with the first movement, and they were lost at that point. Castiel would be thankful he was an Angel when this was all over, but in the moment he did noting but shout with each thrust, his hands now fists, knuckles white as Dean drilled into his ass. Sounds of the table slamming against the wall did nothing to bring them down, Castiel leaning up to wrap his arms around the human's neck. Dean lifted him from the table, turning and dropping onto the bed, keeping himself sheathed as far into Castiel as possible. The two stared at one another, both losing track of time before Dean leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's lips. The moment ended as soon as Castiel returned the kiss with more reckless abandon than he had shown before. Letting out a guttural moan, Dean began slamming into his Angel, his Angel, both dripping with sweat. His hand came up to grip Castiel's erection, tugging at him in time with his thrusts.

There was nothing but pure bliss on Castiel's face, nothing but Dean in his mind, and as soon he felt Dean's hand on his penis, he knew he wasn't going to last very much longer. Slamming together, the pair were a tangle of glistening arms and legs, moans and incoherent whispers. It wasn't more than another few minutes when Castiel finally came, coating his own stomach and Dean's hand.

"Cas, oh God, Cas!" The hunter groaned. Dean followed soon after, his hips slapping against Castiel's ass as he released inside of the man beneath him, moaning Castiel's name as he began to slump against the Angel's shoulder. The two lay against each other, breathing heavily, kissing and groaning in silent satisfaction.

When Dean finally pulled out and fell onto his side next to Castiel, he began to chuckle to himself, his hand on his face. Castiel gave him a puzzled look, wondering what Dean could have found so amusing at this point in time. "The pie came in a lot more handy than I thought it would." Dean answered, his voice heavy and gruff. Castiel's eyes widened, his lips parting in sudden realization. He hadn't even given thought as to what had happened to the filling in Dean's hand, and now he knew.

Looking down at Dean's fingers, he pulled them up to his face and began to lick away at the mixture of apple and semen. He thought maybe he should feel shame, but the emotions in Dean's eyes, the ones he couldn't place earlier that night, caused him to think differently. "We didn't get to finish the pie." Castiel finally observed, looking into the hunter's deep green eyes.

Dean laughed, any negative feelings he had before were now gone in the afterglow of sex. "We'll get to each one." He replied, closing his eyes, his smile growing.

"Good," Castiel said, moving to press his face to Dean's neck. "Because I think I love pie."

"Yeah," Dean opened his eyes to look into Castiel's with a chaste kiss. "I love pie, too."


End file.
